Glass Hearts
by ImaginationsDream
Summary: When Ariana Wilson went to her first boarding school, she was not expecting to be pulled on a big adventure/mystery even within her first days! Anubis house has many secrets, and inside said house many things blossom. Friendship...love...and hatred, too. How long can Ariana survive in that place, and will she really become stronger because of it? Rated T for swearing, VERY AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Okie dokes, so this is the first chapter of my story Glass Hearts, and it's obviously a House Of Anubis fanfic. It's going to be rather AU and only loosely based off the episodes, since there shall be an invented character (an OC) and…yeah, basically. Sorry if it doesn't go the way you want it to but oh well. It starts in season one. Oh and none of it is in first person. When it says –'s POV it just means that we'll be following them around etc, and it'll still be written in third person. You'll understand further on in the story XD Enjoy! **

_**Ariana's POV**_

This was it. Her first day at a boarding school. Boy this was going to be extremely exciting. Ariana had never been to a boarding school before and so, in the car on the way there, she wasn't sure how to feel or what to think. There were butterflies in her stomach and she was excited and nervous and jittery all at the same time. When they turned into the boarding school grounds, Ariana felt her heart plummet.

Her eyes went slightly wide as she stepped out of her mum's car. She licked her lips nervously, brushing a golden-brown lock of hair behind her ear. Her green eyes were glittering in anticipation, but it was obvious she was nervous too.

"You'll be fine, Ariana." Her mother was saying, but Ariana couldn't quite hear her.

They walked towards the front and started looking for Anubis house, which was where Ariana would be staying.

She collided with someone and went stumbling back. The person caught her quickly and steadied her.

"Sorry." She mumbled, blushing beetroot. She blushed even more when she saw who she'd bumped into.

It was a boy, and an attractive one at that. He had a beautiful grin on his features and his eyes were twinkling in slight amusement. His hair was brown and his eyes were brown too, just slightly darker.

"It's fine." He said calmly. "That accent…you're from Essex, right?"

Ariana was rather surprised that he knew that, and she nodded. "That's right, yeah. I'm Ariana." She told him.

"Fabian." He replied, smiling at her and finally letting go of her. "It's nice to meet you, Ariana."

"Fabian!"

"Ariana!"

Ariana glanced towards her mother, who was the one calling her name.

A girl with light brown hair came rushing up to them and Ariana presumed she was the one who had called for Fabian.

"Oh, Nina, this is Ariana. Ariana, meet Nina." Fabian introduced.

"Hi." Nina said, grinning. She was American, Ariana noted. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah." Ariana replied. "First day."

"I've only been here since yesterday." Nina explained, laughing.

"ARIANA!" her mother yelled, causing Ariana to wince.

"I better go…Captain Sergeant Mother calls." Ariana said. "I'll see you guys around." She smiled at them.

"Bye, Ariana!" Nina said cheerfully.

"See you around." Fabian said, nodding.

Ariana grinned and rushed off towards her mother, grabbing a few bags from her as she did.

"You can make friends later." Ariana's mother said grumpily.

"Sorry." Ariana said, shrugging. She put her backpack over her back and pulled her suitcase along as they continued looking for Anubis house. She couldn't help but shoot one glance back at Fabian and Nina, who had continued walking. She smiled.

_I hope I see them again, _she thought to herself.

_**Fabian's POV**_

It had taken all of his power not to blush when he'd been talking to that girl, Ariana, and thankfully he had managed not to. As he and Nina continued walking after she left, he found himself wondering if (more like hoping that) she'd be in Anubis house.

"…So she seemed pretty nice, all in all." Nina said, obviously finishing off an explanation about Ariana.

Fabian nodded and pretended that he'd been listening. He felt slightly guilty that he hadn't been, but still, he didn't want to hurt Nina's feelings.

"Yeah, she did seem really nice." He agreed.

"But we can't judge people on just three minutes of talking to them." Nina said.

"That's what I did with you, though, and you proved me right." Fabian pointed out.

Nina chuckled. "Come on, we'll be late for class." She said, dragging him away.

_**After school…**_

Fabian was headed back to Anubis house with Nina, Amber, Mick, Jerome, Alfie and Mara. Patricia was off, still trying to figure out the whole joy thing.

As soon as they entered the house, Fabian heard Trudy in the kitchen, talking to someone. He looked at the others, who shrugged, and he led the way towards the kitchen.

_**Ariana's POV**_

She wasn't sure how many hours had gone by since she'd arrived at the boarding school, but in any case, making cakes with Trudy while the others were at school was pretty fun.

"You'll love it here, sweetie." Trudy was saying. When Ariana had heard Trudy was the house mother, initially she had thought about her own mother, strict and determined and not seeming to care about anything but Ariana's success.

However, Trudy was warm and kind and caring and Ariana adored her already.

"I'm sure I will…who was it I'm sharing with again?" Ariana checked.

"You're in a room with Mara and Amber." Trudy said.

"Are they nice?" Ariana asked, absently running her finger over the cake mix bowl and starting to eat the excess mix that they didn't need.

Trudy laughed and stole a bit of the leftover mix for herself, but left the rest for Ariana. "Oh yes. Everyone here is very lovely." She replied.

All of a sudden the front door shut and Ariana jumped slightly, taken off guard.

"That'll be the others back." Trudy said, smiling at Ariana. "Don't worry, they won't bite." She promised.

Ariana laughed and ran her finger around the mix bowl again, licking the cake mix off her finger afterwards.

She looked up when she heard music fill the room and she dropped the mixing bowl, not expecting to see people there. Someone laughed and she went bright red, bending down to pick up the pieces of shattered glass.

"Ow!" she said, wincing as glass got stuck in her hand.

"Are you alright, dear?!" Trudy said, helping Ariana to her feet. "Ooh, that looks nasty. Come and sit down, don't worry about the bowl pieces..."

She sat Ariana down at the table and told her not to touch the glass in her hand.

"You okay, Ariana?"

Ariana looked up in surprise and her eyes instantly met with Fabian's concerned ones. She went practically crimson, but a grin twitched up onto her lips.

"Hey again. Not the best first impression, huh?" Ariana said sheepishly.

"Not exactly." A tanned girl said. "But most of us aren't judging you. I'm Mara…you'll be sharing with me and Amber." She pointed at a girl with blonde hair.

"Nice to meet you, Mara. And you, Amber." Ariana said. Before everyone else could introduce themselves, though, Trudy appeared with tweezers.

"Right, sweetie, this might hurt." Trudy warned.

Ariana winced. "Oh no…"

"You can hold my hand, if you like." Fabian offered.

Ariana went slightly pink, but took hold of his hand with her free one. "I might dig in a little bit with my nails…thankfully they're not that long though."

"I don't mind." Fabian said.

"Ooooh, Fabian's got a girlfriend already!" a girl with streaks in her hair cooed, smirking.

By this point, both Fabian and Ariana were crimson and staring at the floor, but they didn't let go of each other.

"Shut up, Patricia." Fabian mumbled.

"Right, Ariana, are you ready?" Trudy asked.

Ariana nodded, and her face paled as Trudy used the tweezers to hold the huge bit of glass in her hand.

"One…" Trudy said.

"Two…" Fabian gave Ariana a sympathetic hand squeeze.

"Three!" Trudy pulled, and the cry of pain that left Ariana's lips was quieter than it should have been…and her hand was gripping Fabian's tightly, obviously in a lot more pain than she was letting on.

"Right, now we just need to bandage that…" Trudy went to get a bandage and Ariana looked at her hand, surprised at how much blood there was.

"Thanks." Ariana said to Fabian, smiling slightly and squeezing his hand before letting go.

"Any time." He responded, his eyes twinkling and his cheeks still slightly flushed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ariana's POV**_

By dinnertime, she knew everyone. She'd made friends with Mara, Fabian and Amber instantly, of course. Nina still wasn't sure about Ariana. Patricia and Ariana hadn't really talked, and neither had the rest of them.

It was when they were eating dinner that she got attacked by questions.

"So how come you're here?" Patricia asked her.

Ariana looked up, surprised. "Uh…"

"Because usually people only come to boarding school when they're bad, or when their parents want to get rid of them or something." Patricia continued, and not even Amber could mistake the malicious look on her features.

"Patricia…" Fabian began.

"So were you dumped here? Do your parents not like you?" Patricia said.

"Of course they like me." Ariana lied.

"You're lying." Patricia said, glaring. "_Don't. _Don't lie to me. _Ever._"

"Or what?" Ariana challenged.

"Don't go there." Patricia hissed.

"Too scared to think of something, are you?" Ariana shot back.

"I'm not scared of anything." Patricia growled.

"Liar."

"You're the liar, pretending mummy and daddy love you when they obviously don't if you're here. Did you see her dad, Fabian?" Patricia asked innocently.

"No." Fabian said. "Patricia, just stop it."

"I bet daddy didn't want to say goodbye to you. You don't look like much and you got all upset over a bit of glass. Boo hoo, boo hoo, baby. You even had to hold Fabian's hand. No wonder your parents couldn't stand you. That's why you're here…" Patricia taunted.

"Patricia!" Fabian yelled, but he was much too late.

For a moment, Ariana sat there, stunned. Then she got up, grabbed her plate of spaghetti Bolognese, and marched up to Patricia (who surprisingly but obviously didn't see it coming.)

"My dad is dead." Ariana said, and she tipped the contents of her plate all over Patricia.

"Ooooh!" she heard some people saying from around the table.

"You bitch!" Patricia yelled, and she threw the plate at Ariana, who ducked and stormed out of the room.

She ran upstairs, tears falling down her cheeks, and slammed the door as she got into her room. She walked straight past Amber's bed and Mara's bed, and flopped onto her own, burying her face in her pillow as she cried.

_**Amber's POV**_

"Patricia!" Fabian, Mara and Amber all shouted together, turning towards the girl as Ariana rushed out.

"What?" she said innocently. "I needed a break from making fun of Nina and besides, she only made things worse on herself." She grimaced and started pulling spaghetti Bolognese out of her hair.

"You know, I'm getting real tired of your crap, Patricia." Fabian said. "You're not exactly the most welcoming girl in the world and you seem to have something against everyone you don't know."

Patricia shrugged. "So?"

"You're such an utter bitch!" Amber snapped, surprising everyone. "Ariana is _really _nice, and she thought this place would be great for her. Why are you so insistent on making everyone's life a misery?! Is it just because _yours _has been so bad, so you think everyone else has to go through worse than you did?! You're bitter and pathetic!"

Even Patricia was speechless. Amber, not waiting for an answer from anyone, turned on her heel and left the room, walking upstairs. She hesitated when she came to hers, Mara's and Ariana's room, but she entered anyway, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Ariana?" Amber whispered, looking over at the girl. She was laying on her bed, muffling her sobs with a pillow. "Try to ignore her…Patricia is such a bitch."

"I can tell." Ariana said, straightening up and looking at Amber.

Amber felt really upset, just upon seeing her face. Ariana's makeup was streaming down her face, fresh tears kept coming all the while and her hair was messed up. Her clothes were seriously creased and Ariana was fiddling with her hands.

"Please stop crying." Amber said softly. "At least you have friends here, right?"

"What, two friends?" Ariana said skeptically. "No, wait, three."

"Yeah." Amber nodded. "It's better than nothing, Ariana."

She looked Ariana's outfit up and down.

"I know, I know." Ariana chuckled. "It's very blue. But I just threw on whatever I'd left out of my suitcase and only realized after we left that everything was blue."

Amber laughed. "Nah, that's cool, I think it suits you. So do you have lots of clothes? I notice that they've put in an extra wardrobe for you."

"Yeah." Ariana sighed. "My mum's always buying me clothes. She wants me to have the best clothes since she figures that will lead to my success…somehow. My mum's weird." She chuckled.

Amber sat on Ariana's bed beside her. "My mum's a bit weird too." She reassured her.

_**Fabian's POV**_

_What the hell is Patricia's problem?! _Fabian thought to himself as he walked upstairs. He was about to enter Ariana's room (well, Ariana's, Mara's and Amber's room) when he heard what they were saying.

"Can I ask how your dad died?" Amber asked.

Fabian groaned, but inwardly. _Amber, seriously?!_

Fabian knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Ariana called.

Fabian entered and when he closed the door and faced her, he was surprised to see her makeup running down her cheeks and she looked really upset.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, going over and sitting on her bed, on the other side. "Patricia can be a cow."

"I'm okay." Ariana said. "Could be better, but I guess I'll get used to it."

"I won't let you get used to it." Fabian said. "If she starts badmouthing you again I'll set her straight."

"Thank you, Fabian." Ariana said, smiling softly.

"And so will I." Amber said determinedly. "Because that's what friends do."

"Exactly." Fabian agreed.

"If you ever need it, I'll do the same for you guys too." Ariana said, smiling.

"So…how did your dad die?" Amber asked.

"Amber!" Fabian said. "You don't have to tell her. Sometimes she just forgets tact." He gave Amber a pointed look.

"No, it's okay." Ariana said. She drew in her breath, then let it out. "You might freak out, though…"

"We wouldn't." Fabian said. "Promise."

"Yeah, promise!" Amber agreed.

"Can you not tell people? It's a bit of a sensitive subject and besides, you guys are my only friends around here so that's why I'm only telling you." Ariana said.

"Like I said. I promise." Fabian said.

Ariana and Fabian both looked at Amber.

"I promise too!" she said, nodding solemnly.

_**Nina's POV**_

She really shouldn't have been eavesdropping, and she knew that. But Nina had followed Fabian and she'd heard them talking, and when Ariana said that she was only telling Fabian and Amber about her dad because they were friends, Nina knew that if she was going to satisfy her curiosity, she'd have to eavesdrop.

"Like I said. I promise." Nina heard Fabian say.

There was a pause, and Nina guessed they were giving Amber the 'you-have-to-promise-now' look.

"I promise too!" Amber said after a few seconds.

"Okay." Ariana said, and Nina heard her let out a sigh. When she spoke again, her voice was wobbling. "It happened when I was seven or eight years old. I'd been asleep for hours…it was a school night, you see. You don't mind hearing all the details, right?"

"Of course not!" Fabian said reassuringly. There was a tiny shuffling sound and, when Nina peeped through the keyhole, she saw that Fabian had his arm around Ariana. A surge of jealousy went through her, and she put her ear to the keyhole to hear better.

"Good. Well, anyway…" Ariana's voice was getting worse, but her words were still clear. "I woke up in the middle of the night, because I needed to go to the bathroom, plus I needed water. So I went to the bathroom, then started heading downstairs. I heard my dad and my mum yelling at each other in the kitchen, and then mum stormed upstairs, so I had to hide in the stair corner. Since it was dark, she didn't see me, so I kept going down the stairs. I got my water, said goodnight to my dad, and started heading upstairs. But then someone smashed a window and came in. I was, of course, frozen on the stairs. The person saw me…and they started coming towards me. My dad ran towards them and they began to fight…I dropped the glass, and my dad stopped fighting for a moment to look at me…" her voice cracked and she started to cry.

"You don't have to tell us, Ariana." Fabian said, and Nina heard him pulling her closer. That sent another wave of jealousy through her.

"No, it's okay." Ariana said. She inhaled sharply, and she tried to stop crying (and failed). "When Dad looked my way, the man took his chance, and…"

There was a long pause. Nina thought that Ariana wasn't going to say it, but just as she was about to move, Ariana spoke again.

"The man shot my dad right in front of my eyes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing 3 It means a lot and stuff. But yeah. Just wanted to remind people that this is AU and when the story is in Ariana's POV yeah, she does miss some of the stuff that goes on. Nina is rather mean in this chapter, and a lot of other ones, but you'll find out why. AU. Nuff said. Note! When, in the story, there are parts **_**written like this **_**it means the character is remembering something/having a flashback. Mmkay? Good.**

_**Fabian's POV**_

His eyes widened as Ariana spoke. Tears streamed down her face and sobs escaped her mouth. Then Fabian wrapped his arms around her properly, in a tight hug, which Amber joined.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Me too." Amber said. She was nearly in tears herself. "I shouldn't have made you tell us…"

"No, Amber, it's okay. I'm glad I told someone, because I feel better now that the secret is…well, still a secret, but two people know." Ariana said.

Fabian heard a scuff outside the door, and he made a gesture to Ariana and Amber to be quiet. He sneaked over to the door and quickly pulled it open…and then Nina fell in. "Make that four."

Ariana's eyes widened and she jumped to her feet. "Nina?!"

Nina got up, her eyes glittering with…maliciousness. Where the hell had that come from?! There was something else, too, but Fabian couldn't recognize that emotion.

"Just wait till the others find out about this." Nina said, and she went downstairs.

"NO, NINA!" Fabian yelled, and he went running after them, followed by Amber and Ariana.

"Hey guys!" Nina said as she rushed into the living room-kitchen.

Ariana, Amber and Fabian skidded in, but everyone's attention was perked.

"Ariana's dad was shot right in front of her." Nina said, in a weird triumphant tone.

_Why is she TRIUMPHANT?! _Fabian thought furiously. He'd thought Nina was a good person.

Everyone's mouths had fallen open and there was a stunned silence.

"What the hell, Nina?!" as much as Fabian had wanted to say it, it hadn't actually been him.

It had been Jerome.

_**Ariana's POV**_

Ariana was stunned into silence. Nina had been eavesdropping and she had just told everyone something it had taken Ariana years to admit even to her _mother._

"What the hell, Nina?!" Jerome said. "How can you be triumphant about that?"

"That's horrible!" Mara agreed.

Even Mick nodded. "Come on, Nina, that's out of line."

"Oh boo hoo, so her dad died." Patricia said, although there was…pity in her voice. "Point is, Ariana, tonight you have to do your initiation. Earlier I got the key to the attic from Viktor's office. Tonight you have to go up there, get something, and bring it down without being caught. Maybe then I'll believe you have guts."

"Fine." Ariana nodded.

When she went to leave, however, Fabian grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear.

"I'm so, so, so sorry. She's such a bitch. Ignore her. You're much better than she is." He said.

Ariana nodded, and pushed away the feelings in her stomach…butterflies. But why would she feel those? He was only comforting her. "Okay. Goodnight, Fabian. Goodnight guys."

Then she left, only just managing not to cry as she did so.

Amber was close by her side.

"Why would Nina do that?" Ariana mumbled.

"She's trying to earn Patricia's respect, I think." Amber said.

"I guess…but if Patricia is such a bitch, why does anyone want her respect?" Ariana wondered.

"Who knows." Amber said, shrugging. "Come on, let's get ready for bed."

The next day, when Ariana woke up, she felt horrible, frankly. She was up earlier than everyone, at least it seemed like it. She went to the bathroom and washed off yesterday's makeup, and she brushed her teeth and washed her face properly, throwing some extra cold water over her face to wake her up. Since she'd showered before she came to school yesterday, she didn't have to today. She crept back to her room, so she didn't wake anyone, and quietly got dressed and put some notebooks, pens, pencils and general school stuff in her bag.

Breakfast wouldn't be for a while, of course, since it was 4:30 AM, but Ariana wanted to be alone for a while. She sneaked downstairs, put her bag by the door, and silently slipped out of Anubis house to sit outside, on the grass, trying so hard not to cry.

Yesterday's events hadn't been the best, and Ariana was hurt about that. Maybe the initiation tonight would put her back on track with everyone?

For some reason, though, when she'd shrugged those thoughts off, she found herself thinking of Fabian and how he had comforted her.

"_**I'm so sorry." **_

"_**NO NINA!" **_

"_**I'm so, so, so sorry. She's such a bitch. Ignore her. You're much better than she is."**_

But why was she thinking about that? He was being nice, that was all there was to it. She'd only known him two days, and barely that since it was early hours of the morning. It wasn't possible to like someone when you've only known them for about two days.

Right?

_**Jerome's POV**_

Jerome could take a joke. He really could. Even many horrible ones he found amusing. But Nina had gone way too far.

No, he didn't like the new girl. Well, he couldn't tell since he didn't know her. She was pretty cute, but he was 90% sure that she liked Fabian and he liked someone else, anyway. But the point was, if he hadn't said something, nobody else would have…except maybe Fabian, but nobody listened to him since he was nice to everyone.

And when Jerome woke up at 4:45, that was what he was thinking. He showered and dressed silently, got his bag ready and sneaked downstairs to get food. He frowned when he saw a bag downstairs that he didn't recognize. He put his own down and wandered around the house for a bit, and eventually exited the house.

He saw the new girl sitting on the grass, looking lost in thought. Since he had no idea anyone else was awake at this time, the sight surprised him. For a moment he debated on leaving her there, but his decent and 'logical' part of his mind (he had both those things? That was new.) decided against that. So he walked up to her and sat beside her.

"Thinking about last night?" he asked, looking at her.

She looked at him and nodded. "Hard not to think about it, really. I guess I owe you thanks for trying to tell Nina she was wrong."

"If I hadn't done it, who would have?" Jerome asked. "Except Fabian, of course, but since he's nice to everyone nobody really takes any notice."

"But still." She said. "Thank you…Jerome, right?"

"You're…you're welcome." The words were rather foreign since people rarely thanked him, and if they did he just shrugged. "That's me…and you're…Ariana."

"That's the one." She giggled. "What are you doing up so early? I figured everyone was asleep."

"I could ask you the same thing." Jerome countered. "That was a giggle, by the way, so I see you're feeling better."

"Sort of." Ariana said.

"Listen…don't tell anyone how nice I'm being and that I'm giving you advice, since…" Jerome was cut off.

"You have a rep to uphold. I know. Go on." Ariana said.

"Just…don't take Patricia and Nina too seriously. Nina wants Patricia's respect, and Patricia's cranky with a lot of people because of her best friend Joy." Jerome explained.

"What happened to her?" Ariana asked, frowning.

"She disappeared…and on the same day Nina arrived. Patricia's still a little suspicious of Nina, but not too much since she's innocent." Jerome told her.

"Oh, right…I hope that Joy's okay, then." Ariana said.

"Even though you don't know her?" Jerome said, his eyebrow raised slightly.

"Yeah. I'm nice like that. Besides, Patricia must be worried out of her mind. If Joy's not okay, she might go insane. But if she is, Patricia's mind will be at ease." Ariana explained.

"You're mad at Patricia and yet you care about her?" Jerome checked.

"Sure." Ariana said. "You could put it that way. Even if I don't get along with some people here, I care about them. My mind is complicated, okay?"

"I can tell." Jerome laughed when she shoved him.

Ariana grinned, her eyes sparkling. "Let's go in. I heard from Amber that there's a special stash of cookies in the smallest kitchen cupboard…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mick's POV**_

When Mick entered the room, he was extremely surprised to see Jerome sitting with Fabian, Amber and Ariana. This was Jerome. He pretty much only had Alfie as a friend…if you could even call it that.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Jerome?" Mick asked, raising an eyebrow as he plopped down into a seat beside Amber.

Jerome rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to extend my friends list, and stop being so closed-up and mean. Is that so wrong?"

"Yeah, just very…un-Jerome-ish." Mick replied, earning a whack on the arm from Amber.

"Anyone can change, bubs." Amber said.

"Yeah…_anyone._" Fabian said, looking pointedly at Nina as she entered.

"Morning Fabes!" she sing-songed, grinning and sauntering over to him. "Listen…can we talk?"

"Is it urgent? I'm kind of busy…" Fabian began.

Mick, Jerome and Amber exchanged looks.

"Yes." Nina said, and she got up and dragged him off.

For a few moments, nobody moved. Then Mick got up, and soon he and everyone else (including Mara, who had appeared suddenly) ran to the door to eavesdrop. Patricia had already left, so of course she'd hear it from someone else what was happening.

"I really like you." Nina said. "And…I want to be your girlfriend. And the reason I was so horrible to Ariana is because I was jealous of how nice you were to her. Look… I have the hugest crush on you. Will you go out with me?"

_**Mara's POV**_

What the actual fuck was Nina doing?! Mara knew full well that Nina's feelings for Fabian were not nearly as much as she was making out. Mara didn't know who Nina liked, but she knew it wasn't Fabian. What the hell was going on?! She looked over at Amber, knowing that she was thinking the same thing. This wasn't going to end well if Fabian liked Nina…Mara's eyes moved to Ariana. It was obvious that _she _liked Fabian, but didn't want to admit it.

Sure, most people thought that it was impossible to like someone 'at first sight', but Mara had been like that with Mick…

_No Mara. He's dating Amber. Get over it. You're not his type anyway._

_**Amber's POV**_

This was in many ways not good.

Amber had been planning to set Ariana and Fabian up in about a month, when they knew each other better. It was obvious that Ariana liked Fabian. Amber had liked Mick ever since the first time they spoke, so it was possible for that to happen. Fabian, however, was harder to read. But a date wouldn't have hurt! Now Nina was ruining everything, and it was obvious to Amber that Nina didn't even like Fabian.

He still hadn't answered. Amber and everyone else still listened, and every single one of them was on edge. Why was he even considering this after what a bitch Nina had been to Ariana.

"Yes." Fabian said. "Okay, Nina. I'll go out with you."

Amber was stunned. What was Ariana thinking now? She must have been feeling horrible, because Amber certainly would have been. Amber and Ariana had a lot in common, too, so maybe that was something they would have been upset about. She'd ask Ariana later what she felt about this.

_Wait, where is she? _Amber suddenly thought, looking around.

There was a blur of hair and the sound of a bag being picked up, then Ariana rushed past.

"Gotta get into school early…to…to meet a girl I saw yesterday. Bye!" Ariana said, way too quickly. Then she was gone, and the door slammed shut behind her.

_**Fabian's POV**_

_Oh God, why did I say yes?! This is Nina! She's horrible and…I don't believe it was just because of jealousy, _Fabian thought.

Suddenly, Ariana was stumbling over an excuse and she was gone. Fabian looked after her, concerned, but all of a sudden Nina had pulled him into a fierce kiss that he wasn't sure how to react to.

She pulled back after a while, and everyone was silent.

"Right…let's…get to school." Mara said, and she headed to the door.

"Yeah…" Jerome and Mick said, and they followed her.

Alfie, confused, just went after them.

Amber was staring at Nina and it seemed like she was glaring, although Fabian couldn't be sure because a second later, she was there, dragging both him and Nina out of the door with her.

_**Ariana's POV**_

_Stop crying! There was no way he'd like you and you haven't known him that long! _Right now, that was all Ariana could think…as well as _why Nina, after what she did yesterday?_

Ariana sat on a bench, behind the wall outside the house, and allowed herself to cry quietly even though it was pathetic.

"Don't cry, my dear." A gentle voice said from next to her.

Ariana looked towards it and saw an old lady, smiling kindly at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize there was anyone else here…are you okay, miss?" Ariana asked.

"That's my house." The woman said, pointing at Anubis house.

Ariana had learned that with old ladies, you had to be gentle. "Yes, yes of course it is. What's your name?" she asked politely.

"Sarah. My name is Sarah." She said.

"Oh, well I'm…"

"You're Ariana." Sarah said.

"Oh! How did you know?" Ariana asked.

"You're going to help The Chosen One…when the time comes…you will be one of the most crucial people in the quest." Sarah said.

"What quest?" Ariana began, but then Nina appeared.

"Oh, hello there! It's okay, Ariana, I can take over." Nina said.

"Right…nice to meet you, Sarah." Ariana said, getting up.

"Good luck, Ariana." Sarah reached out and held Ariana's hand for a moment, before letting go and turning to Nina.

As Ariana headed towards the school, she felt something heavy in her hand. She opened it and looked down. There was a beautiful silver charm bracelet, with a sticky note attached to it. _Use it well. It belonged to your father's mother and he passed it on to me, to give it to you when you needed it. Keep it safe, Ariana._

She took the sticky note off and put the note in her bag, while examining all the little charms. An eye on a diamond shaped…thing, a heart, a four leaf clover, a puzzle piece, a scroll, a round ball, a crown and a vial of something.

Ariana had seen pictures of this charm bracelet…but how had Sarah gotten it? Shrugging, thinking perhaps Sarah had been her grandmother's friend, Ariana put the bracelet on and continued into school.

Out the corner of her eye, although she quickly dismissed it, she could of sworn she saw the bracelet glow as soon as it was safely on her wrist.


End file.
